The present disclosure relates to a barrier film having a barrier property against water vapor and the like and a method of manufacturing the barrier film.
There have been known barrier films in which a metal oxide thin film such as an aluminum oxide or a silicon oxide is formed on a surface of a plastic film. These kinds of barrier film are widely used in packing for products which may be blocked from oxygen or water vapor and packing for preventing the deterioration of food, industrial products, medical products and the like. In recent years, barrier films have also been widely applied to electronics fields such as solar cells and display elements such as organic ELs in addition to packing applications.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 4254350, there is a description of a transparent barrier film in which an organic matter layer 1, an inorganic matter layer 1, an organic matter layer 2, and an inorganic matter layer 2 are stacked on a resin base in this order and a water vapor transmission rate is less than 30 g/m2/day. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-90803 discloses a gas barrier film having a structure in which at least one inorganic barrier layer which is formed using an atomic layer deposition method (ALD method) and at least one organic layer are alternately stacked on a plastic substrate.